Por Enquanto
by Nily P. Smith
Summary: Eles se amariam para sempre. Ele partiu. Ela sofreria para sempre. Ela superou. Ele sumiria para sempre. Ele voltou.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Ela dormia.

Mas algo a incomodava. Não, não eram seus sonhos, por uma noite eles a deixaram em paz, entretanto não conseguia descansar, não totalmente.

Um leve movimento a despertou. (Pela terceira vez na noite). Abriu os olhos, mas o escuro a impedia de ver qualquer coisa. Estava rodeada por sombras, porém não as temeu. Andou a passos largos até o interruptor, mas seu braço foi preso por mãos fortes.

Pensou em gritar, mas sabia que seria inútil.

E foi então que entendeu.

**Era ELE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Free**

Cansaço.

Era o que sentia naquela manha. Não tinha o menor animo para levantar-se e encarar mais um dia de sua infeliz vida. Mesmo assim levantou se, não por si, mas por seu pai, sabia que se desistisse ele não se perdoaria, mesmo não tendo motivo algum para culpar-se, ele o faria. Sabia que de nada adiantaria ficar na cama lamentando sua infelicidade.

Ao descer para a sala da pequena casa que dividia com o pai, viu que ele dormiu no sofá e saiu apressado para a delegacia deixando-a para mais um café da manhã solitário, se bem que mesmo quando a esperava seu café era solitário...

Solitário.

Silencioso.

Só.

Sempre só.

Por quê? Por que impor essa solidão a si mesma? Por que não viver? Por que esperar por _ele_? Por quê? As respostas não vieram, as duvidas continuaram e num insight percebeu a burrada que fazia em sua vida.

Sim, burrada. Isabella nunca considerou-se genial, mas poderia dizer que tinha uma inteligência razoável, não acima da média, mas também não abaixo. No entanto, o que fazia a sua vida e a daqueles que a cercavam não poderia ser uma atitude senão de alguém imbecil, extremamente imbecil e egoísta. Destruira sua vida por alguém que a abandonara?

Loucura! Era a única explicação plausível.

Admirável como um simples café da manha solitário, de uma segunda-feira solitária pode mudar toda uma percepção e fazer alguém repensar toda sua vida. Era o que acontecia a Bella, ela que desde o dia em que fora abandonada parou de viver, quase não sobreviveu, afinal, por que viver num mundo sem _ele_? Só agora percebia o quão desprezível isso soava. Como pode depender tanto de alguém? Não! Acabou. Jamais faria algo do tipo novamente.

E foi assim, num café da manhã solitário, de uma segunda-feira solitária que nasceu Isa, a nova filha de Charlie Swan, chefe de policia da pequena Forks, uma acolhedora cidade no interior de Washington.

Resolveu faltar aula naquele dia, ao invés de ir a Forks High School foi ao lugar que sempre imaginara inalcançável. Demorou, mas depois de quase duas horas encontrou a tão buscada clareira.

E o lugar era... Lindo! Não mágico ou surreal, apenas... Lindo.

O sol brilhava através da folhagem da mata dando ao lugar um clima magnífico, o cheiro das flores primaveris dominava e as árvores rodeavam a clareira como se uma linha invisível as separasse.

Estava diferente, parecia mais... Real. Talvez porque na ultima vez em que fora ali não tenha prestado total atenção ao lugar, seus olhos estavam voltados somente para _ele_.

Correu até o meio da clareira e lá caiu ajoelhada, de seus olhos fechados saíam incontáveis lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, um sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

Chorou, agradecendo por tudo que ganhou e perdeu em seus dezoito anos de vida. Chorou, por finalmente entender seus sentimentos. Chorou, até não ter mais lágrimas.

Levantou-se ainda sorrindo e chorando, abriu os braços, pela primeira vez desejando que chovesse na cidade mais chuvosa dos Estados Unidos, como os clichês Holliwoodianos. E Forks não a decepcionou, uma leve chuva começou a cair, Isa apenas girou ainda de braços abertos, rindo abertamente, mais uma vez agradecendo.

Agradecendo pela sensação de liberdade, pela felicidade de estar ali, pelas pessoas que a rodeavam, que a amavam, por seu pai, sua mãe, até mesmo por _ele_.

_Ele_ que lhe trouxe tanta dor, mas também lhe deu os melhores momentos, através _dele_ conheceu sua melhor amiga, com _ele_ teve uma verdadeira segunda família. Entre _eles_ sentia-se tão amada quanto em casa.

Agradeceu pela liberdade que sentia. Naquele momento entendeu que não importaria o tempo que passasse, continuaria amando-o, mas um amor saudável, um amor que jamais imaginou sentir, um amor... Verdadeiro. Não o amor platônico como antes de se relacionarem, ou amor romântico como no relacionamento que mantiveram. Seu amor era diferente, mais... Real, duradouro. Ela sabia que sempre o amaria, mas sabia também que jamais teriam qualquer outra relação, e sabia que mesmo que o encontrasse não choraria mais, não sofreria mais. Era libertador.

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo ela estava realmente **LIVRE**.

Alívio.

Era o que sentia naquela manhã. A euforia o dominava, finalmente, finalmente depois de tanto tempo, ela superou. Já não aguentava mais vê-la sofrer, a culpa o atormentava, mesmo não sendo diretamente responsável pelo que lhe aconteceu. Mas sentia que poderia ter evitado tanto sofrimento e dor. Sabia que sua irmãzinha não merecia passar por tudo que passara e ao pensar nisso toda a raiva que sentia do irmão apenas aumentava.

Desde que partiram Edward sumiu, "não quero afeta-los com a minha dor" foi o que disse antes de ir, parecia até piada. Como se já não tivesse afetado-os. Emmett não entendia, se ele a amava, porque partiu? Porque a deixou? Não, Emmett definitivamente não entedia.

Mas isso não importava, a verdade é que Emm nunca se sentira tão bem em toda sua vida. Agora ela finalmente viveria. Nada de vampiros, nada de lobisomens, nada sobrenatural. Iria para alguma universidade, se formaria, encontraria alguém que conquistaria sua confiança, eles seriam amigos, se apaixonariam, casariam, teriam um futuro e ela nem se lembraria mais deles. Mas isso não importava, nada seria suficiente para abalar sua felicidade, nem mesmo o incômodo de saber que talvez ela o esquecesse. Ele com certeza nunca a esqueceria, não importaria quanto tempo vivesse, lembraria dela por toa eternidade.

Observou-a levantar e sair da clareira, andava lentamente como se analisasse o lugar onde pisava, provavelmente tinha medo de tropeçar (nos próprios pés). Apesar de sua coordenação motora continuar a mesma, seu senso de direção aparentemente melhorara, pois durante todo o trajeto da clareira até o carro não se perdera, nem se desviara do caminho certo, mesmo não havendo trilha alguma.

Depois que ela entrou, preferiu deixá-la e foi até sua antiga casa "matar a saudade" não que passasse muito tempo longe dela, mas seria essa a desculpa que daria se o descobrissem, ou melhor, se Alice revelasse. Emmett sabia que ela vira para onde ele realmente ia quando saia para suas "caçadas" e que logo teriam uma longa conversa, mas esperava que a irmã nunca revelasse seu segredo, afinal, ela também se preocupava com Bella, e ambos sabiam que se Rosalie ou Edward descobrissem que ele voltara a Forks apenas para ver Bella o mundo acabaria.

Ficou um bom tempo parado, deixando seus pensamentos fluírem, até que um barulho lhe chamou atenção, logo sentiu sua presença, reconheceu seu cheiro antes de virar-se e vê-la. Ali atrás ao pé da escada, encontrava-se a baixinha mais irritante da história da humanidade.

É, aparentemente não conseguiria evitar essa conversa por muito tempo.


End file.
